cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Cactuar-kun Greatly Enliven the World Even More!!! Brigade
border |type = |date = December 5, 2010 |link = http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=95416 |termin = October 14, 2011 |link2= |status = Downgraded |color = darkred }} The Cactuar-kun Greatly Enliven the World Even More!!! Brigade ( !!!+, CEW+ Brigade, CEW+ ) was a Mutual Defense and Optional Aggression Pact between the Random Insanity Alliance and the SOS Brigade which was announced on December 5, 2010. It is an upgrade of the Cactuar-kun Enliven the World Even More!!! Brigade. It was downgraded to the Cactuar-kun Greatly Enliven the World!!! Brigade on October 14, 2011 by the Random Insanity Alliance. Treaty text Article a: (Peace) It often comes to pass that certain unnamed individuals may want to bend the fabric of the universe and cause all manner of horrible things to occur, even cause Brigade members to fight one another. It is up to Brigade members to prevent this from occurring by keeping a certain someone entertained (ahem). Article 11 - (Intelligence) Sometimes aliens, time travellers, ghosts, monsters, ESPers, evil crime syndicates and the anime/manga/fantasy flick heroes who fight said evil syndicates try and hide in plain sight by pretending to be restaurant waiters, Western Spotted Owls or trouser legs. It is the great and heroic obligation of Brigade members to notice these facts and inform other members, lest they find a slippery tentacle sliding up their trouser leg. Article : What is this, I don't even... Rarely, someone will have gotten themselves into a sticky situation such as a slippery tentacle sliding up their trouser leg. In such a situation the rest of the Brigade members are obliged to throw some sake bottles at the offender, except if the Brigade's other friends are the reason the Brigade started throwing sake bottles. If a member of the Brigade is, in fact, said slippery tentacle in disguise then the rest of the Brigade members are encouraged, but not obligated, in assisting it in fulfilling it's natural born duty. Article D: (Florida) Archaeological research indicates that Florida had been inhabited for thousands of years before any European settlements. Of the many indigenous peoples, the largest known were the Ais, the Apalachee, the Calusa, the Timucua and the Tocobaga tribes. Article baka~ Any member of the Brigade may burritos the clubroom any time they don't want to help enliven the world!! anymore, but before doing that they have to put extra effort into amusing a certain someone for 2 and tell everyone in the Brigade what they're doing. Signed for the (Random Insanity Alliance) *~ (Shadow), Triumvir of Random Insanity, The Ultimate Lifeform, Mystic Dragon Emperor of the Cheeselands, Puppetmaster of Chaos *~ (Delta1212), Triumvir of the Random Insanity Alliance, Demi-God of Maroon, Psychic Cupcake Overlord of the Cupcakery, Eperor of the SuperFriends *~ (Thunder Strike), Triumvir of Stuff, Hater of Cats and a little busy recently. *~ (Shadow Slayer), RIA's ostracized Gov Member, Ridiculed Internal Affairs Officer, Defender of the Cactus, Ugly Adopted Step Child *~ (Queue1), Head of Military Operations - aka Q-ball, Q-Bert, Q-tip, plays Ballzo the Clown at Parties and makes vulgar balloon animals - Hire me for your next birthday party *~ (Ogaden), Extra-Dimensional Zombie HoR Signed for the SOS Brigade *Arrnea, Brigade Chief and Ultra Director, Viceroy of the Computer Research Society, Cosplay Champion, Wielder of Unlimited Cynic Works, Originator of Paranoia, Dispenser of Ire, Lord of Delusion, Bunny Girl Extraordinaire, Master of Endless Recursions, Owner of the Frog Suit, Speaker of the Word of Haruhi, Enforcer of Her Will and All-Round Prophet of the One True Goddess *Locke, Esper and Mysterious Transfer Student of the SOS Brigade, Empress of All Things Feline, Wielder of the Nekomimi, Catgirl Wonder, Enemy of Fun *Myrrh-nee~, Resident Fujoshi, Queen of Sexiness, Angel of Insanity, and Mistress of the Ero *Bernkastel, Alien Supercomputer and Meganekko of the SOS Brigade, Official Trollwitch, Unabashed Narcissist, Destroyer of Moeblobs and Lolis, Lover of Shota *Utracia, Ordinary Human and Errand Boy, Fox Deity, Breeder of Yandere, Destroyer of Worlds, Corrupter of the Innocent e-Lawyer's Treaty text Article I - Peace The SOS Brigade (SOS ) and the Random Insanity Alliance (RIA) agree to remain respectful and polite to each other in all channels of communication, public or private. They also resolve to seek diplomatic means to any possible conflicts they may have. Both alliances should look out for each others well-being. As a consequence of their mutual friendship, both parties agree not to attack each other for any reason. In the event of a treaty conflict that would draw the two into war with each other, this article will take precedence. Article II - Intelligence Should either party receive information that pertains to the safety or well-being of the other signatory, they will seek to make it known to that signatory. Also, if either signatory has any reason to believe a security breach exists in the other alliance they are to present this concern and any evidence to their other signatory. Additionally, both parties agree not to commit espionage against each other. Article III - Aid Should a signatory request aid of any sort from the other alliance, they are to provide said aid as able. Article IV - War Both signatories agree to defend the other by any means necessary in the event that an aggressive war is initiated by another alliance; upon the request of the attacked signatory, defense is mandatory. Signatories are not required to do so, however, if the other has been attacked for fulfilling another treaty. In the event of such defense "chaining," defense is optional though encouraged. Should a signatory wish to commit to an offensive war, they may request aid and the other signatory is encouraged, but not obligated, to go to war with them. Article V - Cancellation In the unlikely event either signatory wishes to cancel this agreement, they are to give 48 hours' notice to the other party with reasons through private channels. This treaty will remain in effect throughout that time period. Signed for the Random Insanity Alliance *~Shadow, Triumvir of Random Insanity, The Ultimate Lifeform, Mystic Dragon Emperor of the Cheeselands, Puppetmaster of Chaos *~Delta1212, Triumvir of the Random Insanity Alliance, Demi-God of Maroon, Psychic Cupcake Overlord of the Cupcakery, Eperor of the SuperFriends *~Thunder Strike, Triumvir of Stuff, Hater of Cats and a little busy recently. *~Shadow Slayer, RIA's ostracized Gov Member, Ridiculed Internal Affairs Officer, Defender of the Cactus, Ugly Adopted Step Child *~Queue1, Head of Military Operations - aka Q-ball, Q-Bert, Q-tip, plays Ballzo the Clown at Parties and makes vulgar balloon animals - Hire me for your next birthday party *~Ogaden, Extra-Dimensional Zombie HoR Signed for the SOS Brigade *Arrnea, Brigade Chief and Ultra Director, Viceroy of the Computer Research Society, Cosplay Champion, Wielder of Unlimited Cynic Works, Originator of Paranoia, Dispenser of Ire, Lord of Delusion, Bunny Girl Extraordinaire, Master of Endless Recursions, Owner of the Frog Suit, Speaker of the Word of Haruhi, Enforcer of Her Will and All-Round Prophet of the One True Goddess *Locke, Esper and Mysterious Transfer Student of the SOS Brigade, Empress of All Things Feline, Wielder of the Nekomimi, Catgirl Wonder, Enemy of Fun *Myrrh-nee~, Resident Fujoshi, Queen of Sexiness, Angel of Insanity, and Mistress of the Ero *Bernkastel, Alien Supercomputer and Meganekko of the SOS Brigade, Official Trollwitch, Unabashed Narcissist, Destroyer of Moeblobs and Lolis, Lover of Shota *Utracia, Ordinary Human and Errand Boy, Fox Deity, Breeder of Yandere, Destroyer of Worlds, Corrupter of the Innocent Category:Treaties of the Random Insanity Alliance Category:Treaties of the SOS Brigade